


Слова

by NettleKey1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NettleKey1/pseuds/NettleKey1
Summary: Каждый день Бен все сильнее и сильнее влюблялся в Рей, но по-прежнему боялся сообщить о своих чувствах. Конечно, он знал, что она ощущает то же самое, но в глубине души сидел разъедающий изнутри страх, что он не прав.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Слова

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23032279) by [reylotrash711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylotrash711/pseuds/reylotrash711). 



Бен проснулся от грохота посуды, доносившегося с кухни. Как бы сильно Рей ни старалась, она всегда поднимала кучу шума, готовя чашку утреннего кафа. В отличие от него, Рей была утренней пташкой, встающей с первыми лучами солнца и готовой тут же начать работу.

После событий Экзегола они договорились встретиться на Татуине. Вместе они привели в порядок дом его дяди, сделав его вполне пригодным для жизни. Ушли недели на то, чтобы вымести весь песок и очистить комнаты одну за другой.

Когда дело дошло до спальни, Рей удивила его, сообщив, что совсем не против делить с ним одну кровать, что конечно сэкономило бы им и кредиты на новую мебель, и затраченные на это усилия. Бена совсем не интересовали причины такого решения. Он наслаждался возможностью обнимать её по ночам, когда она уже спала, и наблюдать, как поднимается и опускается её грудь, напоминая о том, что она жива и находится сейчас с ним.

Вопреки всему, Рей выбрала его. Оставила Сопротивление и друзей. Просто, чтобы быть рядом.

Каждый день он все сильнее и сильнее влюблялся в неё, но по-прежнему боялся сообщить о своих чувствах. Конечно, он знал, что она ощущает то же самое, но в глубине души сидел разъедающий его изнутри страх, что он не прав. Будто все то прекрасное, что творится с ним сейчас – временно. Придет день – и она безвозвратно покинет его.

Очередной шум с кухни вырвал его из раздумий. Забыв надеть рубашку, он рванул из спальни к его источнику.

Рей смотрела на него снизу вверх, держа в руках оброненную кастрюлю.

\- Прости, - сказала она, растянув рот в извиняющейся улыбке. Бен протянул ей руку и помог подняться. На ней была его рубашка. Без сомнения именно та, которую он снял прошлой ночью. 

Поставив кастрюлю на место, Рей глубоко вздохнула. 

\- Я не хотела тебя разбудить. Просто пыталась приготовить нам завтрак… как ты обычно делаешь, - произнесла она, виновато потупив взгляд.  
Бен усмехнулся, притянул её к себе и, обняв со спины, поцеловал в голову.

\- Я не против, если ты разбудишь меня, - прошептал он, уткнувшись в её волосы. Его губы медленно двигались вдоль щеки, оставляя нежные прикосновения, пока она, наконец, не разразилась смехом, заставившим подпрыгнуть от удовольствия его сердце. 

-Хватит! Мне щекотно! - воскликнула она. 

Рей повернулась, не прерывая объятия, и посмотрела на него своими яркими глазами. Грусть из-за произошедшего ранее полностью растворилась. Звезды, как же сильно он её любит! Все, касаемо Рей, ослепляло его. Она была неописуема. 

\- Как спалось? – спросила она. – До того, как я тебя разбудила.

\- Очень хорошо, - Бен прижал свой лоб к её. – Просто прекрасно. 

Он наблюдал за тем, как щеки Рей покраснели при упоминании предыдущей ночи. А спал он действительно как никогда отлично.

Сократив расстояние, он прижался губами к её в нежном поцелуе. Женские руки обвили его шею, притягивая еще ближе. Он обожал такие моменты. Не только страстные и неистовые поцелуи, которыми они одаривали друг друга прошлой ночью, но и сладкие, нежные, как этот.

Поцелуи заставляли сердце скакать галопом в груди, он не мог насытиться ощущением её близости.

Медленно, Бен оторвался от неё и посмотрел в глаза. Вот он. Момент, чтобы признаться. 

-Рей… - начал он. Бен открыл было рот, чтобы продолжить, сказать, наконец, три заветных слова. Однако необычный запах ударил в нос, моментально отвлекая от нужных мыслей. - Что-то горит? - с любопытством спросил он.

Глаза Рей расширились. Она резко повернулась и побежала к печи, где сгорал предполагаемый завтрак. 

-Крифф! - закричала она и достала уже подгоревшую выпечку. Выдохнув, Рей отставила противень в сторону. - Я пыталась приготовить их так, как это делаешь ты, - печально сказала она, указывая на сдобные корзиночки – выпечку из Альдераана, которую его мать когда-то готовила ему в детстве. 

Заметив нескрываемое разочарование, Бен подошел ближе и обхватил её лицо руками. 

-Я ценю это, - произнес он и с легким смешком добавил, - но в следующий раз, может, оставим готовку мне?

Рей согласно кивнула, улыбка появилась на её лице. Предстояло справиться с беспорядком, который она натворила.

……………

Второй раз, когда он попытался признаться ей в любви, был во время работы на влагодобывающей ферме. Они провели весь день за починкой влагоуловителя. Не совсем подходящее занятие для форсюзеров, но, в отличие от предыдущей их деятельности, это было простым и спокойным. Оба наслаждались подобной работой, так сильно отличающейся от ведения войн.

К тому моменту, как они закончили, Рей вконец испачкалась маслом в попытках починить электропроводку на вершине влагоуловителя. Бен предлагал свою помощь, но понимал, что она справится намного лучше. Поэтому он просто наблюдал за ней, не обращая внимания на слепящее глаза солнце.

Рей все делала тщательно, проявляя в разы больше терпения, чем он, тратя немалое количество времени на каждое выполненное действие, дабы убедиться в его правильности. Она часто просила протянуть ей необходимый инструмент, и каждый раз неимоверно удивлялась, получив его через их Связь.

Теперь, когда ничто больше не представляло угрозы их жизням, они практически ею не пользовались, только если требовалось передать инструменты, как сегодня, или если Рей что-то забывала, отправляясь в город.

Лучшего будущего вместе с ней Бен не мог и представить. У них был свой собственный уголок в галактике, они сами и их ферма. Возможно, судьба готовила им нечто более великое, о чем свидетельствовало их происхождение. Но Бена это не волновало. Богатство или сила его не влекли, быть вместе с Рей казалось более чем достаточным.

Когда Рей завершила починку, он жестом предложил ей спрыгнуть с вершины влагоуловителя. Полностью доверившись ему, она приземлилась прямо в надежные руки. Рей прижалась губами к его щеке и засмеялась, поняв, что оставила на ней масляное пятно. Теперь они оба были выпачканы им.

\- И тебе совсем не стыдно? – спросил он с наигранной серьезностью.

\- Нет, - произнесла Рей, широко улыбнувшись.

Он не мог не ответить тем же. Звезды, она делал его таким счастливым, таким…светлым. Он склонился к ней, прижавшись лбом к её, и закрыл глаза, позволяя себе раствориться в моменте умиротворения.

Слова уже готовы были слететь с губ. Но когда он снова приготовился произнести их, очередная неприятность дала о себе знать.

Влагоуловитель, над ремонтом которого они провели столько времени, лопнул в районе труб, и вода хлынула во все стороны. Рей громко завизжала от окатившей их влаги. Она спрыгнула с его рук и закружилась, танцуя под неожиданно получившимся дождем.

Бен засмеялся и, схватив её, закружился следом.

\- Это потрясающе, - прокричала она с удовольствием.

Никого не заботило, что вся их работа пошла коту под хвост. Они просто наслаждались каплями воды, льющимися на них, особенно после долгой жизни в бесконечном сухом климате Татуина. Холодная влага освежала кожу, что казалось невероятно приятной сменой двум палящим солнцам.

Когда вся вода вытекла, Бен и Рей смотрели друг на друга еще какое-то время, прежде чем разразиться громким смехом от вида насквозь промокших себя.  
Застав её врасплох, он подхватил девушку, поместив ту на плечо.

\- Эй! Поставь меня на землю! – сказала она, игриво хлопая его по спине.

\- Ну уж нет, нам нужно привести себя в порядок, - Бен направился в сторону дома.

\- Я могу дойти сама!

\- А меня это не волнует, милая.

Неся Рей, Бен не мог скрыть улыбку на лице. Но глубоко внутри все-таки чувствовал легкую грусть. Он почти признался в чувствах, однако вновь был прерван.  
Но скоро он скажет. Он должен. Она заслуживает услышать эти слова.

……………………………

В третий раз, когда он попытался открыться ей, ему казалось, что вся вселенная ненавидит его (не то, чтобы он считал, что был у неё в любимчиках).  
Они были на Соколе, проверяя необходимую для замены проводку. Этой куче мусора вечно требовался ремонт. 

Бен дошел до кокпита и обнаружил там Рей, сидящую в кресле пилота и возившуюся с проводами на панели управления. Остановившись в дверном проходе, он наблюдал за её работой. Ему ведь несказанно повезло, что она на его стороне. Факт, что она даже позволяла говорить с ней, был для него честью. Когда Рей разрешила обнимать её ночью, прикасаться и целовать каждую частичку тела, Бен почувствовал себя самым счастливым человеком в галактике.

Из всех живых людей во вселенной она была именно с ним. Он причинил столько боли, выплеснул столько Тьмы, но она все равно выбрала его.  
\- Я знаю, что ты наблюдаешь за мной, - Рей в очередной раз выдернула мужчину из раздумий.

Бен прошел в кокпит и сел в соседнее кресло. Они быстро распределили обязанности касательно Сокола. Рей настаивала на том, что он должен быть пилотом. Однако Бен выступал против, аргументируя свою точку зрения тем, что она заслужила сидеть в капитанском кресле. Так хотел бы его отец. Рей нехотя согласилась, не желая продолжать разговор, который мог привести к ссоре.

\- Ты починил гиперпривод? – спросила она, оторвавшись от проводки. Бен кивнул.

\- Отрицательная энергия снова скопилась и вызвала проблему, - добавил он. 

Рей кивнула в знак согласия и сделала глубокий вдох. Она работала без перерыва, пытаясь привести в порядок проклятую проводку. Заметив её раздражение, Бен попросил передать клубок проводов ему.

\- Позволь мне взглянуть.

Без доли энтузиазма Рей протянула провода. Он посмотрел на них с заметным замешательством.

\- Видишь? – произнесла Рей. – Бесполезно.

\- Думаю, их нужно заменить, - Бен бросил проводку на панель управления. Рей издала громкий стон, откидываясь в кресло.

\- Где, во имя криффа, мы возьмем столько кредитов? – спросила она.

Бен опустился перед ней на колени, положив руки на её ноги.

\- Мы найдем способ, - мягко проговорил он. – Важно лишь то, что… - Бен замолчал, поняв, что произнес слишком много.

\- Важно что? – задала вопрос Рей. Она явно была переполнена любопытством.

Бен сделал глубокий вдох. Ну же, возьми себя в руки, Соло. Сейчас тот самый момент. Он посмотрел ей в глаза и улыбнулся, на что она ответила тем же. Может она догадывалась, о чем идет речь.

\- Рей, я…

Громко бибикая, BB-8 вкатился в кокпит, уведомляя о полученном от Сопротивления сообщении. Рей вздохнула и посмотрела на Бена.

\- Надо бы, наверное, ответить, - пробормотала она.

Бен кивнул и отодвинулся, позволяя ей подняться и отправиться вслед за дроидом.

……………………

В четвертый раз он почти признался ей во всем в один из вечеров. Худший в его жизни, несмотря на то, что судьба кидала ему «подарки» и похуже в виде возможной смерти или жестокого обращения со стороны Сноука.

Теперь же вина лежала на их плечах, их двоих. Оба были слишком упрямыми и гнули свою линию.

Рей выглядела подавленной после прочтения сообщения от По и Финна. Она скучала по своим друзьям, с которыми была довольно давно в разлуке. Рей спросила у Бена, не могут ли они отправиться к Сопротивлению, хотя бы на пару дней.

Ответом было твердое «нет», приправленное аргументом, что это явно плохая затея.

\- Они меня тут же пристрелят! - сказал он.

\- Нет, я ведь буду с тобой! Я постараюсь убедить их в том, что ты изменился. Но и тебе необходимо дать им шанс увидеть тебя с другой стороны, - объяснила Рей.

\- Они меня ненавидят, Рей! Я же монстр! – возразил Бен. Его голос стал громче, внутри разрасталась злость.

Рей покачала головой и обхватила его лицо ладонями.

\- Нет, ты не монстр. Не для меня, - нежно произнесла она. Бен отстранился от неё.

\- Мы не вернемся назад, - непоколебимо заключил он.

\- Эти люди – мои друзья! – воскликнула Рей.

\- И ты собираешься смотреть, как они прикончат меня? – прокричал Бен в ответ. Глубоко внутри он знал, что не стоило такого говорить, но ярость взяла верх. Он был жутко ревнив к этой её дружбе, факту заботы о ком-то еще кроме него.

Рей сердито посмотрела на него.

\- Как ты смеешь говорить такие вещи? После всего, через что мы прошли, вместе! Ты действительно думаешь, что я позволю хоть кому-нибудь причинить тебе вред?

\- Да ну, ты бы их остановила? Или позволила закинуть меня за решетку? – гневно твердил он.

Они оба готовы были взорваться от злости, сжимая кулаки во время ссоры.

\- Ты просто смешон! – кричала Рей. – Они – мои друзья, моя семья. К чему мне позволять им творить такое? До тебя не доходило, что я бы хотела, чтобы они тоже заботились о тебе, приняли тебя?

\- Если они тебе так важны, то давай, лети к ним! – парировал он.

Рей словно получила пощечину. Глаза наполнились слезами, злость испарилась, сменившись болью.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я ушла? – спросила она дрогнувшим голосом.

Бен разжал кулаки. Ярость рассеялась, он подошел ближе.

\- Нет, конечно, нет, - он положил руку на женское плечо. Рей тут же скинула её, отойдя на шаг назад.

\- Тогда чего ты хочешь, Бен? – спросила она, продолжая отступать все дальше и дальше.

Бен открыл рот, чтобы сказать, но слова не шли. Он желал её, только её. Никого и ничего больше. Сразу же захотелось обнять Рей, просить прощения и целовать до тех пор, пока её слезы не высохнут.

\- Рей, я…

\- А знаешь, не говори ничего, - сказала она, пресекая его. – Я полечу.

Нет! Он должен сказать. Избегать этого было невыносимо. Она обязана знать о его чувствах. Они были Диадой, связанной Силой. Родственными душами.

\- Нет, Рей, прошу. Давай во всем разберемся, - умолял он.

\- Думаю, нам нужно немного отдохнуть друг от друга, - тихо произнесла она.

\- Нет! Не говори так!

Она не могла просто взять и уйти сейчас. Бен не был уверен, что справится без неё. Рей была всем для него, такой же необходимой как воздух.

\- Увидимся позже, Бен, - тон сообщал о завершении разговора. Рей быстро покинула комнату, вытирая на ходу хлынувшие слезы.

Бен не мог двинуться с места, стараясь осознать произошедшее. Они кричали друг на друга и наговорили много ненужного. А теперь она ушла. Оставила его.  
Он опустился на колени, не найдя в себе сил сделать хоть что-то еще. Это его вина, он оттолкнул её, так же, как и всех в своей жизни. Она убежала без оглядки. И когда все стало таким сложным? До сегодняшнего дня все казалось идеальным. Были только Бен и Рей, счастливые Бен и Рей.

За исключением того, что счастлива она не была. Бен мысленно выругался. Возможно, Рей оставалась рядом так долго из жалости. Может, он ей надоел, и она воспользовалась первой же возможностью сбежать к друзьям.

Слезы побежали по его щекам, когда он услышал звук взлетающего Сокола. Она действительно оставила его. А он так и не успел сказать ей…

………………………

Он забрался в звездный истребитель, на котором покинул Экзегол. После нескольких часов саможаления, Бен сел в маленький одноместный корабль, мысленно благодаря себя прошлого за то, что оставил его.

Надеясь, что Сопротивление не сменило свое местоположение на Эджан-Клосс после последнего сообщения, отправленного ими Рей, он вбил координаты в бортовой компьютер. Он такой идиот! Совсем как его отец. Но в одном все Соло были хороши – извинения, преподнесенные самым драматичным способом. Несколько раз его отец врывался в кабинет матери с цветами или увозил их на незапланированный отдых на какую-нибудь экзотическую планету.

И теперь Бен стоял посреди базы Сопротивления, окруженный десятками нацеленных на него бластеров. Он не винил их за такую агрессию в его адрес. Уж точно не теплого приема можно было ожидать. После неудачных попыток поговорить с их Генералом, По Дэмероном, его заперли в тюремном отсеке. 

Некоторое время спустя дверь открылась, впуская внутрь Рей с выражением лица, которое он не мог считать. Бен встал, смотря на неё полными надежды и мольбы глазами.

\- Рей, мне очень-очень жаль за то, что я наговорил. Я совсем не это имел ввиду, - произнес он быстро, начиная паниковать. – Я так долго пытался тебе сказать.

Сейчас. Тот самый момент. Он обязан произнести это. Иначе потеряет её навсегда.

\- Я никогда не хотел, чтобы ты ушла, потому…потому что… - Бен сделал глубокий вдох, подавляя нервозность и страх, - потому что я люблю тебя.

Они стояли в неловкой тишине какое-то время. Бен подумал, что Рей развернется и уйдет. Это точно убило бы его. Но она хотя бы знала о его чувствах. До того, как руководство Сопротивления приговорит его к смерти.

\- Думаешь, это была хорошая идея? – сердито сказала она. – Потому что я считаю, что ты полный идиот, Бен Соло!

Прежде чем он осознал, что творится, её злость исчезла, а на лице появилась широкая улыбка. Она кинулась в его объятия, обвивая его ногами за талию и взяв лицо в ладони.

\- Ты ужасно раздражимый, - смеялась она. – Ты идиот, Бен Соло, но я тоже тебя люблю.

Бен улыбнулся в ответ.

\- Ты меня любишь? – спросил он, не веря в реальность происходящего.

\- Конечно, - без тени сомнения сказала Рей.

Не смея больше сдерживаться, Бен поцеловал её. Узы светились счастьем. Он подумал, что они оба наконец-то успокоились, услышав нужные слова.


End file.
